customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's and the Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's and the Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was released in July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title. Plot Barney and the gang whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's birthday. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Suzanne Nelson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Stephanie (Deborah Cole) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Miyahira (Megan Miyahira) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Sammey (Salim Grant) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sally (Tory Green) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Cody (Trevor Morgan) *Abby (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Xitney (Alexandra O'Brien) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Kids *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) Songs *Barney Theme Songs *Skidamarink *Head and Shoulders *I Love Birthday *When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band *Walking Walking *Rickety Tickety *Little Peter Rabbit *I'm a Little Teapot *The Alphabet Song *Bingo (Song) *Emma's Wearing a Pink Dress *Old MacDonald Haad a Farm *Looby Loo *What Can We Play on The Rainy Day *The Barney Bag *Scray Stories *Eensy Weensey Spider *If You're Happy and You Know *It Reach for the Sky *Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me" / "Barney Songs from the Park") *I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Let's Go to the Farm" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Coming On Strong" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go To The Farm" is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!" is used. *A reference is made to Wee Sing Together. *The production for this video took place from December 31, 2003. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney". *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on May 2005 before this video was released on July 12, 2005. *This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang.